Solid Snake
Solid Snake (Real Name David) is a soilder of a special unit of the army. He is a product of the Les Efantes Terrible project and son of the legend known as Big Boss along with his brothers Liquid and Soldius Snake.He is known as the man who makes the impossible possible. He has Big Boss's inferior and recessive genes when he was created in the Les Efnates Terrible project but despite this he still saves the world from others such as Liquid Snake who has the superior genes Sometimes before the Halbred shows up on Luigi, Meowth ann the others, He snuck on board to escape his brother Liquid Snake, But with Vilgax hiring Liquid Snake he`s going to need all the help he can get to stop his psycho brother, He is an also a fellow alley of Bender and The B Team and he works for them as well as Roy Campbell. He reunites with Bender and Skipper and joins up with them. Snake has a personal hatred towards Dragon ball VIllains viewing them as cliche, arrogant, annoyances that take up too much space he espically sees Friza, King COld and Cooler as this. Snake comes in handy for saving The Shadowness's degeneration as it was his genes that saved him since Snake himself was injected with what saved Shadowness. Snake then leads the invesitgation on shields guarding the third key, where he goes through a very hard time. He hurts his arm and he drives the machine as Stan fires at Krell's men with a plasma cannon something Snake envys. Snake defeats Liquid Snake and then is rescued by his father Big Boss. Snake stays on the B Team to help against Iron Queen and he meets the brother he never knew as well as some of his boss's allies that he never met before. Next up He learns about the Pure and Chaos Hearts from Dipper alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Stan, Big Boss and Meowth. He meets his perfect brother and then learns that like his father and Ocelot Solidus has well understanding reasons for working with Iron Queen Allies: His Unit, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Django, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, The Chief, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Dr.House, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Big Boss (his father), Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana Enemies: Liquid Snake, Vilgax and his alliegiance, Revolver Ocetot, Iron Queen, Tankerincident.jpg MetalGearSolid_1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Clones Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans Category:Humans